Freokyosis
by Forever Untitled
Summary: They were never to meet. Never to look upon each other’s face. But destiny has a way of changing things. WarrenOC, LaylaWill. A/N: Story is back and going again!
1. Kiss the Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and storyline.

Whenever you need me Kiss the rain Whenever I'm gone too long.  
If you're lips feel lonely and thirst Kiss the rain and wait for dawn. ---- Billie Myers

Chapter One: Kiss the Rain.

Rain drops padded loudly on top of the canary yellow umbrella. Slowly the clear beads of liquid would fall over the side of the bright material, falling around the young woman in an almost crystal like curtain. Gray clouds loomed over the small party of two. With each passing second, the light weight mist would once more bellow out another harsh and uncaring thunder clap. The sound seemed to echo in her ears unceasingly, following her wherever she went. Emerald orbs that were once filled with joy and bliss became masked over by despair and constant torment. 'This wasn't how things were to end.' She thought sadly, forcing back a soft sob while keeping her intense gaze upon the three coffins in front of her. ' _Why? _' Chocking out a cry, the maiden turned her head towards the saturated ground. Muddy water seeped through bright green grass and pooled around her the black boots that adorned her small feet. ' _Why?_ '

A firm, familiar and slightly comforting hand placed over top of her right shoulder. "It was their time to go." the owner of the hand said in a soft voice that too, was filled with sorrow and grief. The words barely pulled her from the trance like state of shock. "You tried all that you could, there's nothing more that can be done."

"It was my fault." she replied in a broken, feathery light voice. "I shouldn't have-" Like may times before that day, sobs escaped her pink lips while keeping her eyes down towards the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at the wooden boxes again. She knew that it was her fault for their deaths, and she couldn't face them. ' _I can't. This was my fault_. ' With the back of her hand, she quickly brushed away tears.

"You did all that you could have done. No one expects anything more from you." Her body was pulled against his hard chest, strong arms wrapping securely around her fragile body like a father would to his small child. What little control the beauty once had was now gone. One hand clutched tightly onto the dry-cleaned black suit as the other struggled to grasp the umbrella. "Shhh." The older male whispered, rubbing her back gently in a feeble attempt to stop her tears. "They are in a better place now."

"You don't understand. This was my fault." She whispered again, trying her hardest to regain some sort of control over the pain that consumed her heart. This was all her fault. She had not been strong enough. She had not been brave enough. This was her fault and the remorse for her mistake would be something that she would forever have to live with.

"Bailey." The male replied in a sharp voice. "You didn't do a thing. You have realize that."

Weakly, the young woman pulled away from his arms, shaking her head. "You weren't there Marcus. You didn't see what happened." In what felt like a slow motion, Bailey slowly took a few steps forward to the various coffins. The diggers would return in an hour to burry each one. The time was limited and she knew that she needed to take one final look upon each wooden box before they arrived.

They had their own distinguishing marks that set them apart from the other three. One was sleek black with golden trim, on the center of the lid resided an emblem of a golden falcon. ' _The Falcon '_ She thought sadly, placing a gentle hand over top of the golden mark. Nimbly her fingers trailed up and down the feathers, outlining the large bird's shape. It was a tactic that she had performed many times while sitting next to the male whom she had known as her father. How many times had she traced that sacred emblem on her father's arm while he held her safely in his arms. The scent of tobacco and peppermints surrounding her like a security blanket would no longer exist. Moving on to the next coffin, Bailey contained a soft whimper of pain.

This coffin was different and yet similar to the one that was just to her right. Replacing the deep ebony color, was instead a dark scarlet. Like the one before it though, the outline was colored in a golden trim. No crest signified the corps' power, only a name written in black cursive. "Rachel Marshall." she whispered, feeling tears prick at the ends of her eyes. This woman had meant everything and more to her, and she had failed. Always she had been there, encouraging Bailey to do her best. A positive influence that gave the young woman strong sense of confidence in whatever she did. Yes, this woman had been her best friend as well as a mother.

Her eyes glanced over to the next coffin, forcing back more tears. It was his favorite color, and one that she used to make sure that all his gifts were wrapped in. ' _Steel Blue_. ' Losing her little brother hit Bailey hardest. Always he had looked up to her, seeking her guidance for any problem. Unlike many children in the world, he didn't look towards super-heroes like The Commander and Jetstream. Instead, the beauty before his coffin had been his only hero. She was all that he needed when a monster would be lurking under his bed or in the closet. She was all that he needed when the fear of his first day in kindergarten arrived; clutching her hand tightly with his own as he marched up the stone steps and into the building. Now, at the age of thirteen, his life was over - because of her. 'Oh Christopher…' Bailey thought a she brushed away a few tears.

A father. A mother. A little brother. The perfect family that she had always taken for granted was now robbed from her. Like a thief breaking into a house, stealing the most precious possession that could be found - her family. And her, unable to do anything but watch from the sidelines like a hopeless child. Once more her fragile body gave a hard shudder of emotion, tears threatening to stream down her face once more. "I'm sorry." she whispered in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The weight of the young woman's body was almost too much for her slender legs to support. The crushing burden of guilt seemed to choke out all feeling and warmth of her heart. Leaving Bailey feeling nothing but emptiness, shame, remorse and agony.

"Shhh." Marcus cooed softly, taking the sister-like figure into his arms. It pained him more than anything to see the once strong and brave young woman crumble like this. Inwardly he seethed in rage towards the pack of villains who had done this to a family he loved so dearly. John. Rachel. Christopher. All of them had been snatched away from their friends and family before their time. How could they not of seen this? How could anyone predict such a painful, dark event to occur? Even if they had known, would they have been prepared to deal with the loss? Was that the reason why death always came so quickly, because no matter what a person did, there was no way for them to prepare themselves for it. "Shhh. It'll be okay.." He continued whispering, rubbing Bailey's back gently in soothing motions, "We'll get them back. I promise. We'll get them back."

Lightly the young woman nodded her head before pulling away from his arms. "I know." she whispered in a voice that was mixed with pain and hate. Rubbing at her toned arms, suddenly aware of an insubstantial itching in her left wrist, Bailey gazed up towards the rain. She moved the umbrella towards the left to allow the water droplets to fall on her puffy cheeks and swollen lips. Her eyelids closed, allowing the cool water to hit here there. On her forehead. Her cheeks. The bridge of her nose. Her eyelids. Her lips. Her chin. Her neck. Each droplet of rain was a small kiss from heaven above, a comfort that Bailey never knew existed. Then, her amber eyes opened.

Squinting in confusion, Ms. Marshall blinked as the light blurs of red, white and blue flashed across the sky. With each passing second, the disfigured forms came closer and closer to the funeral site. Soon though, Bailey was able to distinguish who they were. The Commander, Jetstream, and their son. "They're here." she said softly to Marcus, pulling further away from him.

"We came as soon as we heard," Jetstream said once the trio had landed. Moving over towards the young woman, the older woman wrapped her arms tightly around Bailey cold body. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Slowly her arms wrapped around the woman, returning the hug. "Thank you." she replied, closing her eyes for a second. "Thank you for coming." Bailey then pulled away from her arms and glanced over at the other two.

"Is there anything we can do?" Their son, Will, asked.

"I don't think so." Bailey responded, shaking her head for added emphasis.

"Are you sure?" she heard Jetstream ask.

"I am." Bailey nodded. For some reason, the once light itching in her wrist had developed into a tight burning. Rubbing the area a little harder, she gazed her eyes towards The Commander. Moments of silence passed between the two as she reflected the many nights her father and The Commander would go out to 'save the world'. All his life her father had spent many years trying to help as many people as he could, saying that it was for the greater good of the world. And now… who had been there to save him? Who had been there to save her family? Who was going to be there to save her? Forcing back the emotions of resentment and pain towards the world, the young woman forced out a weak smile. "My parents would have been glad you came." she said in a struggled voice.

"I'm sorry for what happened… to them." The Commander said in an uneasy voice. "Do you know who did it?"

Amber eyes closed tightly at those words. Did she know who did it? Would she of been there standing in the rain crying if she had? In response, Bailey shook her head. "No…"

"Don't worry sweetheart," Jetstream said, wrapping her arms around her once again.

"Thank you, Josie." Bailey replied before pulling away from the woman's arms once more. Something felt wrong. There was a sickening feeling that shot down from her chest towards her stomach that wasn't there before. The world around her seemed to spin in a rapid vertigo. Her sense of sight and sound intermingled as a deep shiver passed over her body. She was suddenly so cold. Why was she so cold? Moaning softly in response to the mixed emotions and feelings that centered in her body, Bailey felt her legs give way.

"Someone hold her up!" Will shouted, his arms grabbing at her right arm as Marcus held into her left.

"Bailey? Bailey!" Marcus said frantically, shooting bewildered and worried glances from the Strongholds to his childhood friend. "Bailey say something. Bailey!"

But she couldn't. Everything was so cold. Shards of ice felt as if they were pricking her wind pipe and her lungs as she took in each warm breath. Her hands went from becoming slightly warm to freezing. A blue tint surrounded her usual lush pink lips. Amber eyes became distant, almost as if she was looking at someone who was far away from the small group.

"What's happening to her?" She heard Marcus asked in hysterics. "What's wrong with her?"

"Josie, go get help now!" Commander yelled, as he watched the young woman tremble violently before him. Nodding at her husband's words, Jetstream quickly darted off into the sky, searching for the first medical aid.

"She's shaking." Will responded as he felt the young woman's arms shudder and tremble hard against his hands. "She's having a seizure."

"Quick, lay her down on the ground and hold her head in your lap." The Commander instructed to Marcus. Without hesitation the two males slowly lay the woman down on the ground, her head resting in Marcus' lap as she continued to tremble violently.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he stroked his best friend's forehead gently. "Shhh, Bailey. Please…hold on." Marcus sobbed in fear.

Deep within the depths of her mind, Bailey vaguely noticed how cold she was. It felt as if she had spent the night in a freezer. Trembling from the cold, the young woman watched as black pulled at the corners of her eyes. As it neared closer and closer to the center of her pupil, blocking out the concerned faces that she barely recognized, the beauty felt a sharp numbness overpower the cold that pulsed in her body. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, trying her hardest not to scream, the young woman finally succumbed to the darkness.

A/N: Alright. There you go. First chapter posted. Next chapter will include an appearance of a particular hot head. Oh, if anyone would like to help me proofread this, I'd be more than happy. Thanks for reading and for your reviews.


	2. Disease

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

_What am I supposed to do about it? _

_Keep your distance from me _

_Don't pay no attention to me _

_I got a disease._

--_ Matchbox Twenty 'Disease'_

"Bailey, can you hear me?" Came a male's foggy voice.

' _Who are you?_ ' her mind replied, trying to decipher the familiarity of the strange voice and where it was coming from.

"Please wake up, Bailey. You can't leave me too." He replied, his voice wavering some.

' _Why would I leave you?_ ' Her mind countered in confusion. Whoever this person was, he certainly cared for her.

"Your hands are so cold…." The strength he had just a few moments to keep his emotions under control was now gone. Grasping tightly to her hand, he sobbed hysterically.

' _I feel fine though…See watch, I can move my hand._ ' Concentrating on the limb in question, Bailey struggled to move her hand. There was no familiar pulling of soft skin stretching as her fingers curled into a tight ball. There was no pain either. Sadly, the effort was rewarded with nothing. Nothing but a strange numbness. ' _Well that's not good… why can't I move my hand?_ '

"If you can hear me… please wake up. If only for a little bit." he pleaded through tears. "You can't leave me. Please wake up."

** Beep**…. **Beep**….**Beep**…**Beep**…

' _What's that noise?_ ' Bailey questioned. It was high pitched and sounded repeatedly after a few short seconds. The monotone sound of the noise sent a spike of fear through her mind and heart. In response towards the new emotion, her already sore body began to tense up. ' _Where am I? What's going on? Who is this person that's crying. Marcus? Why can't I move my hand?_ ' In fear, Bailey tried forced her mind to concentrate on curling her hand into a fist. And just as before, nothing happened. All she could feel was a numbing tingling in her hand. ' _What's wrong with me? Marcus help! Something's wrong!_ '

** Beep**.. **Beep**.. **Beep**.. **Beep**.

' _What's that noise? Why is it getting faster? Marcus please! I can't wake up._ ' Her body subconsciously shifted, her heart starting to pound. '_ I can't wake up. Help!_ ' Her small shoulders shifted painfully. ' _Ow! That hurt!_ ' She scolded at her body, trying to force her eyelids to open.

Memories of being little flooded the young woman's mind as she began to remember brief moments of trying to force herself to wake up. Never though, had her eyelids felt so heavy before. It seemed to almost be impossible to look around. Groaning loudly, noticing how scratchy and almost foreign her voice sounded to her, Bailey forced out a harsh whisper. "Marcus…"

** Beep**. **Beep**. **Beep**. **Beep**. **Beep**.

Snapping his head up, Marcus glanced over at the heart monitor that began to beep rapidly. "She's waking up." He mumbled to himself, while crystal blue eyes glanced from the black and green screen towards his friend. "She's waking up. Hold on Bailey. I'll be right back."

The warmth of his body vanished, leaving Bailey feeling cold and abandoned.

"Hold on, Bailey. I'll be right back." She heard him say.

Small whimpered protests struggled through her mouth. ' _No! Don't leave me here! I'm scared! Marcus come back!_ ' Blind fear overpowered her body. She was alone. Alone. The word echoed throughout her mind, only increasing her panic. ' _I've got to open my eyes. On three… one…two…three. _'

To her dismay, darkness was once all she could see.

' _Try again! One… two… three!_ '

Like before, no color or light flooded her vision.

' _Oh no. Please. I can't be blind. One last time Bailey. You can do this. One… Two…. Three!_ '

Watery amber eyes snapped open wide towards the dim florescent light embedded on the ceiling above her. "Ugh…" Bailey whispered as she shifted around painfully in the small bed. Not accustomed to a bed with springs, the young woman couldn't help but feel as if she had been hit by a plane and then ran over by a semi truck.

Every part of her body throbbed and hurt. The muscles in her arms and legs felt sluggish and lethargic. Her breathing came out in slow, almost exhausted, rhythm. Every single ounce of her body prickled painfully by something foreign and unknown. Each time the high pitched 'beep' sounded out of the speakers from the heart monitor, Bailey felt her ears ring loudly and her head pound painfully in protest. Peach skin cells tightened tightly, the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up, small goose bumps trailed up and down her body as her teeth chattered loudly. "It's so cold…" she whispered, glancing amber eyes around the room.

There wasn't much to it. The walls were painted a pale blue, most likely an emotional play with colors to make the patient feel relaxed and at ease in the icy room. In the far corner next to a large window, covered by white curtains, was a small table and two chairs. Squinting her eyes, the young woman discovered a large stack of Auto Magazines with various junk food wrappers. Bailey smiled gently as she whispered. "Marcus…" The rest of the room, besides the rock hard twin bed in the center next to a ventilator and heart monitor, was empty and cold. Everything about the room resembled a distant, isolated facility cut off from the very world. Bailey felt trapped on a remote island, at the mercy of whoever was about to enter into the room with her best friend. ' Where is Marcus? ' She wondered, forcing her sore body to sit up. A loud groan of pain and frustration shot out from her chapped lips. It was no use. No matter how hard the beauty struggled to sit up normally, Bailey's body wouldn't respond.

"She's in here." Came Marcus' voice from down the hallway. "She just woke up." The joy in her best friend's voice reminded her of a small child on Christmas morning; jumping up and down in anticipation of opening up every single present under the evergreen holiday tree.

"Good. Good." Replied a strange voice.

Every nerve in the young woman's body stood on end. Suddenly Bailey became very aware of the fact that she had no idea where she was. Panicked streamed through her blood, causing the vital liquid to run cold. What had happened? And most importantly, where the hell was she?

"Bailey." Marcus said, his form standing in the doorway with a encouraging smile. And with that smile, every fear in Bailey's body subsided. A light shadow passed over the tan features of his smiling face.

There were very few moments in her life did Bailey find herself breathless at the attractiveness of her best friend. Disheveled golden brown hair constantly graced over top of his eye brows, hiding his eyes just a bit. Marcus' eyes held a unique, stormy color to them. A mixture of blue and green, almost creating a deep hazel color that changed towards a sea green whenever he looked into the light. High cheek bones and a straight nose seemed to soften up his facial features, ending off with a firm jaw that was lightly stubbed in brown hair. His shoulders were broad and strong, the muscles easily detected through the tight green shirt he wore. Many times Bailey found the eight teen year old strikingly handsome, but that was about it. There was no desire for the male except for a close friendship.

"Where am I?" She struggled out.

"I'll answer that." Answered the strange voice from before. Entering into the room was a short man, around the height of 5'6. It wasn't the pure white lab coat that caused Bailey's eyes to widen in shock, nor was it the almost translucent color of his skin. Instead it was the large abnormality at the top of his head, causing Bailey to wonder if the male was holding at least four brains inside of his cranium. "Professor Medulla." He introduced. "I'm a science teacher here at Sky High."

"Sky High?" She asked.

"Yes. It's a school just like the one you attend; one for children with super powers." He explained walking over to the monitor, checking her latest statistics. "Do you know how long you have been out?"

"No." Bailey shook her head in confusion.

"Do you remember what happened last?"

Thin brown brows furrowed in concentration. "I remember seeing the Commander and Jetstream. Everything became so cold. Then it went dark."

"Hmm." The professor said. "I've conducted a few test on you while you've been asleep. The results should be here in a little bit. Until then," He patted her hand gently. "Get some rest." Leaving his words at that, Medulla quietly walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Ok... He's weird…" Bailey said after a few moments, making sure that the male was gone.

"Yeah, but he's a super genius. He knows just about everything." Marcus replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" She whispered, glancing down at her hands.

"You passed out." He said simply.

"I figured that one, brain scientist." Bailey snapped, scratching at her left wrist. "Do they know why?"

"I was hoping that you could explain that."

Laying her head back onto the pillow, the young woman shook her head. "If I knew, do you really think I would be asking?"

Moments of silence passed between the two before Marcus finally asked. "Do you think it might be because of what happened?"

Instantly Bailey snapped her head up to get a better look at her best friend, ignoring the fast spinning world around her. "You'd better watch your words on this one…" She threatened.

"Look," Marcus defended while throwing his palms upwards. "maybe it was just from the emotional stress of what happened. That's the only thing I can think of that might of done it. Kinda like a panic attack."

"It wasn't that…" Bailey whispered, her eyes once again regaining a distant look.

"Are you sure?" Marcus insisted.

"Yes."

"Bailey, are you positive? I mean it could just be from all the shock an-"

"Yes!" she snapped, "I'm positive. I'm sure. It wasn't from the shock, damnit! It was something else."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know. I don't know what, but it was something else." Her head lulled back onto the pillow behind her as she rubbed her eyes weakly. "What happened while I was out? Where are we?"

The male sighed while rubbing his eyes. "The Commander thought that Jetstream was taking too long so he had you taken towards the nearest hospital. Once they had you stable, The Commander requested that you be moved to a better facility for your recovery and -"

"Is that where I'm at now?" Bailey interrupted, eager to know about her current whereabouts.

"Yes." He answered before continuing, "Anyway. They took you here. You're at the hospital ward in Sky High."

"What's Sky High?" She asked.

"It's the same as Underwater Academy. Just… in the sky." Marcus replied with a shrug. "Anyway. There's a teacher here, Medulla, you met him earlier."

"The man with the weird head?"

"Yes. He had you rushed in here and took a few test."

"What test?" She questioned, glancing down at her body quickly.

"Blood test and then a few scans. Most of the tests have come out with nothing, but then there were a few that showed a decline in your body temperature. Anyway, you've been asleep for about four days, Bailey."

Looking down towards her lap, the young woman whispered. "I have?"

"Yeah." She felt his hand hold onto her own tightly. "You had me worried for a little bit. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

In a light attempt to encourage her friend, Bailey squeezed his hand. "Well, I'm awake now…"

"Um… is it okay if we come in?" Came Will Stronghold's voice from the door.

Glancing up at him, Bailey nodded her head with a smile. "Sure. Visitors are always welcomed." Shifting slowly on the bed as to sit up just a little more, she quickly ran a few hands through her tussled hair.

"Hey, Bailey." Will said, walking over towards the bed to make room for a slightly large group of teenagers. "I brought some friends with me, figured you could use some cheering up."

"Thanks, Will." Bailey smiled once again as her amber eyes glanced over each one.

There was a girl a little taller than her, with jet black hair and purple strips. There was a dull bored look plastered on her face, giving Bailey the impression that she would rather be somewhere else than in the hospital room with her. ' _Well she wouldn't be the only one…_' Amber eyes glanced down the girl's body, taking note that everything girl wore was either some shade purple or black, including her nails.

Next to her was a tall boy. His attire clashed greatly with the one next to him. Instead of dark colors, he was in a bright white shirt with a greenish yellow strip down both sleeves, with matching pants. His hair was almost bleach blond and blended in well with his pale complexion and looked to be average height for most boys around his age. Bailey couldn't help but notice how his hand seemed to touch the purple girl's every now and then. '_Most likely going out…_' Bailey concluded before glancing at the next person.

Standing on the other side of the blond boy was an African American boy, just a little shorter than the others. Dressed in a orange and brown plaid shirt with matching kaki pants, Bailey couldn't help but give him the 'dork' conclusion. The large black glasses he wore seemed to swallow most of his face. He stood next to the blond boy, shifting on the balls of his feet in an almost nervous motion. 'I wonder what's up with him..' She wondered, her eyes moving onto the next person.

It was, of course, Layla. Seeing the comforting smile on the bright red head's face almost made Bailey feel a little better about her current situation. Like usual, Layla was dressed in a green shirt with a matching tan skirt. Her red hair was put up into pig-tails, each side hanging over the front part of her shoulder. What was strange though was the fact that Layla kept both hands behind her back, almost as if she was hiding something.

"So," Bailey said, "Who is everyone?"

"I'm Ethan." Said the boy next to the blond kid. He stood over towards the side of her bed to shake her hand quickly which Bailey returned politely.

"My name's Magenta." replied the purple girl in a dull voice that matched the look on her slightly tan face.

"Yo. My name's Zack." The Blond boy said, grabbing onto her right hand hard for a shake. Bailey grunted back a soft wince of pain and forced out a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, quickly retrieving her hand from the Zack's almost bone crushing grip.

"You already know me." Layla said with a smile and light wave. "Here, I got you something." Moving her arms towards the front, the red head quickly revealed what she was hiding. "It's a jasmine flower. They're used for soothing and healing."

"Ohh…." Bailey said, eyeing the gift. A small group of dark purple flowers in a standard orange clay pot. ' _Typical Layla… _' The brunette thought with a smile. Glancing over the purple petals for a few more seconds, she slowly set it down on one of the night stands next to the bed. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome." Layla replied with a smile as if she had just saved a bus load of children.

"Oh, this is Marcus." Bailey introduced her friend.

"'Sup." Marcus replied with a half wave. "So you all go to school here?" he asked in a desperate attempt to destroy the awkward silence between the small group.

"Yeah." Will said, pointing at each one of his friends. "Magenta shape shifts into a gunny pig. Zack glows… well only if it's really dark. Ethan melts, and Warren throws fire."

"Warren?" Bailey asked, trying to sit up to see who the mysterious person looked like.

"Uh yeah. He's behind Ethan." Will replied.

Hearing his name being mentioned, Warren Peace slowly lifted his head to see what was going on. Stepping out into the open, the male nodded his head just a bit towards Bailey and Marcus before leaning against the cold wall behind him.

"Oh… that's cool…" Bailey said, glancing at Warren slowly. He wore loose baggy black jeans that seemed to fit him just right at the waist. The front of a dark red shirt was all that she could see over the black leather jacket that was unzipped. As her eyes traveled upwards Bailey noticed that there was only one streak of red hair through a sea of black. Her fingers suddenly tingled and itched with desire to run through those locks. Forcing back that thought, blaming it on temporary insanity, Bailey waved lightly. "Hi."

His response was a nod.

"So what are your powers?" Ethan asked.

"I communicate with animals." Marcus replied.

"Oh really? So does my mom!" Layla responded enthusiastically.

Marcus shrugged. "That's cool."

"I turn invisible along with a few other things." Bailey said with a smile.

"So I guess you two are in hero class." Ethan said.

"Yeah. Is it the same here as it is Underwater Academy?" Bailey replied.

"What's that?" Magenta asked.

"It's where we go to school. Over towards New York." Marcus answered, glancing over at Warren a few times. For some reason, he couldn't help but notice how often the guy would look over at Bailey before forcing his attention somewhere else.

"That sounds cool. How do you get there?" said Zack.

"Well what you have to do is -"

"Excuse me," Professor Medulla said loudly from the doorway, The Commander and Jetstream behind him. "but I need to speak with Bailey alone."

"Alright." Will said as the others slowly filled out of the room.

"Including you, Marcus." Jetstream commanded in a motherly tone.

Nodding his head a little, Marcus slowly squeezed his best friend's hand one more time before exiting the room.

"Uh, Mr. Peace," Medulla called down the hall. "You need to stay."

"Me?" Warren asked, confusion evident on his face.

Medulla nodded.

"Why does he have to stay?" Bailey protested as she watched Warren enter back into the cold room. Crossing his arms over his chest, the male then leaned against the wall he was standing next to just a few moments ago. It was almost impossible for Bailey to tell what he was really feeling besides annoyance.

"Because this concerns him as well." Medulla replied in a sharp tone. "Have a seat."

Glancing over at Warren one last time, Bailey forced back a sigh. "So, what's wrong with me?"

"Bailey…" Jetstream said slowly, her mind searching for the right words. "You're sick…"

"Sick.. What do you mean?" Bailey asked as fear once again stoked her heart. "What's wrong with me?"

"You've got a very rare disease." Medulla sighed "It's called, Freokyosis."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Thank you to everyone who is still reading, reviews would be awesome! Thanks to those who did review, they meant a lot. Next Chapter: Freokyosis is described, along with a fiery prescription!


	3. Unwell

Authors Note: First of all I owe a deep apology to each one of my readers. I never intended for it to be this long before I finally had a chance to update on this story. I deeply appreciate each one of the reviews that was left to me, as well as every person who took the time to read this story. So in closing, I dedicate this story to you guys. This is for you.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any one of the characters. But if I did, Warren Peace would never leave my room. .;

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell _

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me. _

_Matchbox Twenty - 'Unwell' _

Amber eyes blinked a few times in reply towards the statement made towards her "What…" the beauty started, her mind struggling to formulate words. "What did you say?"

"Freokyosis." Medulla repeated.

"What… what is that?" She asked softly confusion flashing in her eyes.

"Freokyosis is a disease created by Doctor Jonathan Fritz." explained the large headed professor. "It was accidental and no one is one hundred percent sure how it happened. You see, his son was a superhero as well. He could lower his body temperature low enough that would enable him to withstand extremely cold temperatures. As time wet on, his son then began to develop the ability to formulate orbs of ice out of thin air."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but Doctor Fritz didn't see this as a super power, but instead as a disease. Obsessed with the developments in his son, Fritz tried to find a 'cure'. The outcome was he ended up creating a real disease - Freokyosis."

"You still haven't told me what that is." Bailey pointed out.

A sigh passed through Medulla's lips as he stated, "Freokyosis is a disease, injected into the blood stream, that causes the blood vessels and internal organs to slowly freeze."

"What!?" the teenager yelled in protest, snapping her head to each one of the adults in the room. "You're telling me that my body is turning into ice?!"

"Basically…yeah." replied the Commander.

Slumping down into the bed, Bailey shook her head. "Is there a cure?" she asked weakly.

"I'm afraid not." Medulla answered before continuing, "There are three basic stages of this disease. Currently you are in stage one which will last for about one to four weeks. Over this period of time your fingertips will develop a light blue-ish tint. Also your hands will be constantly cold." He paused for a moment before adding, "Oh! Your body temperature might lower about five degrees below normal. Essentially you'll be what most people refer to as… cold blooded."

"Lucky me." Bailey said in a dry voice. It was all too much. First her parents had died, now she had a life threatening disease with no cure. Leaning her head back against the pillow, Bailey swallowed thickly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. _As if God didn't already hate me…_ she thought bitterly. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and immediately knew that it was Josie. Raising up once again, the young woman sighed and looked back at the scientist. "How many cases have there been?"

"That's the strange thing about it. There have only been two reported cases; Doctor Fritz and his son. What I can't seem to understand is how you received the disease."

"I don't know." She said while burying her face into her hands. Taking in slow deep breaths which allowed her mind to have a chance to process everything, Bailey shook her head. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because I am a super genius." Medulla said in a very matter-of-fact-tone.

Quickly she threw him a sarcastic glance before closing her eyes once again. "Let me get this straight: My body is slowly turning into a ball of ice that is caused by a disease that was invented by some quack who thought he could cure super powers, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"That's about right." The Commander replied.

"Ugh!" Flopping her head back, Bailey shook her head. "This day just keeps getting better and better." She sighed aloud.

"Bailey…. Do you know when you were injected with the disease?" Jetstream carefully asked.

"Does it look like I know?" she snapped, scratching her wrist again.

Medulla was silent, watching the young woman carefully before finally speaking. "Could I please see your wrist?"

"Why?"

Her answer was an impatient glare.

Sighing Bailey nodded. Stretching out her right wrist, she rolled up the hospital gown to reveal nothing but creamy smooth skin. "See? Nothing wrong there." She grumbled, not seeing a point.

The Professor gave the appendage a good inspection before nodding his head in satisfaction. "Alright, and the other?"

"Why?"

"Please?" Medulla asked once more, annoyance lacing in his voice.

Watching the man for a second, she sighed and nodded. "Fine." Rolling up the second sleeve, bailey hesitated for a moment before outstretching her arm. In the center of bright red wilted scratch marks from her nails was a small purple hole in the main vein that traveled from her arm and into her hand. "Where did that come from?" she whispered to herself while giving her own inspection of the wound.

The puncture wound looked as if it had been caused by a needle at the main vein. The skin tissue had transformed from it's usual creamy peach color to a light purple, yet the normal color of her veins were now a little lighter. There was a constant irritation on the area; like a stinging, itching sensation that only seemed to become more irritated the more her nails raked across the small patch of skin.

"You're sure you don't know what happened?" Josie asked, leaning over the bed to look.

"For the second time, no." Bailey replied in an exasperated tone. "All I know is that it wasn't there before…." She stopped, glancing down at the cotton sheets. "Before my parents died."

"So it happened while they were…" The professor started to ask before catching a stern glance from Jetstream.

From his slumped position over the small table in the corner, Warren watched the scene before him. From what he had gathered so far, the girl's family had been murdered and now she was hosting some rare disease. Well that sucked for her. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Exchanging worried glances between his wife and the Professor, The Commander cleared his throat. "Well, you have to stay with her."

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked, not liking where this was going.

"Although there is no cure for the disease, there is a treatment that will help slow the process."

"And that is…?"

"A constant direct contact to heat." Medulla stated in the same mater-of-fact tone that Bailey was quickly starting to hate.

Arms folded over her chest in defiance as she stared at Medulla and then at Warren. "So I'll carry a heating pad."

Jetstream shook her head as a hand rested on her shoulder again. "It doesn't work that way."

"Why me?" Warren asked from across the room.

"As it stand you are the only pyro in this school who can control his powers. There's Ms. Fernandez, but I'm afraid her powers are not that strong yet and she could set Bailey on fire. We thought Mr. Sims could do it, but then we realized that his powers only cause him to ignite his whole body into fire. He cannot isolate it like you can."

Brown hair sprawled across the white pillow as she Bailey flopped her head back down. "Great." She growled. "Great. Great. Great. Great. What are the second and third stages?"

"Well according to my research the second stage lasts approximately two weeks. Your finger tips will suffer from second degree frostbite if you stay away from a heat source longer than a few hours. The blood circulating in your body will crystallize into ice, making everything you do painful without any heat to melt it down. Bailey, this is a very painful disease. You'll basically have no body heat without a heat source with leaves openings for hyperthermia and other complications."

"And the third?" she whispered hoarsely.

"The blood in your body will completely freeze along with the rest of your bodily fluids. I don't know how long this stage lasts before you…" He glanced down, feeling a heavy weight on his heart.

Absent mindly she brushed a tear off her cheek while glancing out the window. A large lump had formed in her throat, making it hard for her to talk or swallow. Her cheat heaved a bit while she forced back tears. The realization of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She was going to die and the only way of prolonging her death was to become completely dependent on a stranger.

Warren inwardly growled as he glanced around the room. What was it about him that made everyone think he was such a good guy? First Layla and her little scheme to make Stronghold jealous and now this. He didn't want to help. Hell he didn't even want to be there in the first place. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, his body slumped over the table a little more. It was obvious he had no say in the matter. The decision had already been made.

"I'm not staying in a hospital." Bailey softly demanded, her hands clenched into tight balls. "I'm not."

"Okay." Jetstream cooed, her hand grasping onto Bailey's cold one.

"What about my mom?" Warren asked in confusion. "Does she know about this?"

"Principal Powers is in the process of contacting your mother." Medulla stated. It was then a small alarm went off. "Ah. Time for your first treatment." the Professor said in an almost excited voice.

"Treatment?" Bailey asked, looking at the Professor in fear.

"Yes. Come now, Mr. Peace." The teacher said while waving an arm. "She's going to need you."

Reluctantly leaving his position by the table, Warren walked over to the bed. "Now take her hand, but have the main grip over the puncture wound." The professor instructed.

Looking down, the teenager sighed and did as he was told. Their hands locked by the wrist. His eyes widened slightly at the feel of her hand on his arm. It was cold, even to him. Like gripping onto an ice cube that didn't melt. He could feel her trembling within his grasp, making him wonder if it was from the cold or fear.

"All you have to do is heat your hand up just a bit. Bailey will know when to tell you to stop."

He exchanged a worried glance from the Professor to the girl. This wasn't going to be good. With the ability to melt a piece of metal with just a single touch, Warren knew that he'd have to do this very slowly as not to harm her. "Fine." he muttered just before tapping into his powers.

Steam floated through the air as ice and fire mixed. Slowly Bailey could feel the cold subside and warmth take over. It didn't stop with her hand though. With every passing second she could feel her body warm up like a tingling sensation. Her eyes fluttered closed and soon the shaking stopped. Heat spread throughout her body and she felt normal. Not like a dying person who could feel the loss of every outer extremity of her body but alive. "That's good." she said, releasing her grip on him once Bailey felt warm.

Nodding Warren let go, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Thank you." She said, looking up at him before back over at the Professor. "How often will he have to do this?"

"For the first stage not often. Perhaps two or three times a day. But as the disease gets worse it will vary to whenever you need it. Bailey," he paused for a moment. "Although you can 'warm up' so to say, it will not stop the process. Unless I can come up with a cure, you will die."

The last three words felt like the final nail being hammered into her coffin. Swallowing, she nodded finding that she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"For now rest." Jetstream said, caressing her forehead gently.

"When can I leave?"

"In a few days." she replied.

Nodding again, Bailey sighed and shifted in the bed. Her eyelids felt heavy and thinking started to be a challenge. She didn't want to know if her sudden fatigue was from her disease or just the emotional stress of it all, and she didn't really care. Closing her eyes, the young woman sighed softly and forced herself into a light sleep.

"We should go." Jetstream said, ushering out everyone from the room. "We'll have her friends sent in later."

Following behind Josie was Warren. Stopping just shy of the door, he glanced over at the girl watching as a few tears trailed down her cheek as she slept. With a heavy sigh he shoved his hands into his pockets before leaving the room like the rest.

A/N: Okay. That's done. Again, I want to thank everyone for their dedication. It means so much to me. Alrighty. That's all for today. Thanks! Oh and before I forget. The pronunciation of the disease is 'freo-ki-osis'. Hope that helps. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
